Hugh John Mungo Grant (1960)
__TOC__ Ancestry and early life Grant was born at Hammersmith Hospital in London, England, the son of Fynvola Susan (née MacLean) and Captain James Murray Grant. Genealogist Antony Adolph described Grant's family history as "a colourful Anglo-Scottish tapestry of warriors, empire-builders and aristocracy." Grant is from a long line of Scots military men, doctors and explorers, including William Drummond and Dr. James Stewart. Hugh's Family Tree John Murray, 1st Duke of Atholl, Heneage Finch, 1st Earl of Nottingham, Rt Hon. Sir Evan Nepean, and former British Prime Minister Spencer Perceval are a few of his notable maternal antecedents. Grant's grandfather, Major James Murray Grant, DSO, a native of Inverness in Scotland, was decorated for bravery and leadership at Dunkirk during WWII. Grant's father, Capt. Grant, was trained at Sandhurst and served with the Seaforth Highlanders for eight years in Malaya, Germany and Scotland. He ran a carpet firm, pursued hobbies such as golf and watercolouring, and raised his family in Chiswick, West London, where the Grants lived next to Arlington Park Mansions on Sutton Lane. In September 2006, a collection of Capt. Grant's paintings was hosted by the John Martin Gallery in a charity exhibition, organised by his famous son, called "James Grant: 30 Years of Watercolours." His mother, Fynvola Grant, was the great-granddaughter of Sir Evan Colville Nepean (CB), whose father, Rev. Canon Evan Nepean, served as the Canon of Westminster and was Chaplain In Ordinary to Queen Victoria. She worked as a schoolteacher and taught Latin, French and music for more than 30 years in the state schools of West London. She died in Hounslow, London, at the age of 65,Deaths England and Wales 1984-2006 in July 2001, after an 18-month battle with pancreatic cancer. Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at London, England *Occupation: Actor Family Parents *Father: James Murray Grant (1929) *Mother: Fynvola Susan Maclean (1936) Siblings Spouse *Name:[[]] *Married: at [[]] *Children: Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Hugh Grant (1960) 2nd Generation *2 Capt. James Murray Grant (1929) *3 Fynvola Susan Maclean (1936) 3rd Generation *4 Maj. James Murray Grant (1899-1974) *5 Jessie Hamilton Martin (1901-?) *6 Captain James Cassilis MacLean (1893-?) *7 Margaret Isobel Randolph (1902) 4th Generation *8 Ronald Charles Grant (1864-1951) *9 Mina Waller Stewart (1867-1941) *10 William Martin (c1859-?) *11 Isabella R Hamilton (c1865-?) *12 Rear-Admiral John Cassilis Birkmyre MacLean (1849-1925) *13 Maude Hewlett (1864-?) *14 Felton George Randolph (1854-1906) *15 Emily Margaret Nepean (1867-1950) 5th Generation *16 James Murray Grant (c1836-1921) *17 Matilda Jane Fynn (1847-1937) *18 James Stewart (1831-1905) *19 Williamina Stephen (1848-1928) *20 (Martin) *21 unknown *22 (Hamilton) *23 unknown *24 Alexander Maclean (1793-1884) *25 Margaret Janet Davidson Cassilis (c1810-1889) *26 (Hewlett) *27 unknown *28 Rev. Cyril Randolph (1826-1912) *29 Frances Selina Hervey (?-1911) *30 Sir Evan Colville Nepean (1836-1908) *31 Elizabeth Anne Jenner (?-1928) 6th Generation *32 (Grant) *33 unknown *34 William McDonell Fynn (1806-1853) *35 Margaret Johanna West (1810-1907) *36 James Stewart *37 Christy Dudgeon *38 James Stephen (c1817-?) *39 Catherine ? (c1819-?) *40 (Martin) *41-47 unknown *48 Alexander Maclean (c1765-bef1859) *49 Catherine McKeller (c1765-bef1859) *50 ? Cassilis *51 unknown *52 (Hewlett) *53-55 unknown *56 Rev. George Randolph (1796-1880) The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *57 Catharine Elizabeth Drummond (1789-1873) The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *58 Colonel Lionel Charles Hervey (1784-?) *59 unknown *60 Rev. Canon Evan Nepean (1800-1873) *61 Anne Fust (?-1871) *62 Edward Francis Jenner *63 unknown 7th Generation *64 (Grant) *65-67 unknown *68 Henry Francis Fynn (1779-1828) *69 Elizabeth Copstick (1781-1828) *70 Thomas West (bef1797-) *71 Dorothea Adriana van der Schyff (1777-) *72 (Stewart) *74 (Dudgeon) *76 James Stephen (1785-1851) *77 Janet Brown (c1787-1865) *80 (Martin) *81-97 unknown *96 (Maclean) *97-103 unknown *104 (Hewlett) *105-111 unknown *112 (Randolph) *113 unknown *114 Rev. Henry Roger Drummond (?-1806), Rector of Fawley The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *115 Susanna Wells (?-1808) The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *116 Felton Lionel Hervey (?-1785) *117 Selina Mary Elwell (?-1841) *118-119 unknown *120 Rt. Hon. Sir Evan Nepean, 1st Baronet Nepean of Bothenhampton (?-1822) *121 Margaret Skinner (?-1833) *122 Sir Herbert Jenner-Fust (1778-1852) *123 Elizabeth Lascelles (1784-1828) *124 (Jenner) *125-127 unknown 8th Generation *128 (Grant) *142 Hermanus van der Schyff (1740-1821) *143 Johanna Margaretha Boomhouer (1748-1793) *192 (Maclean) *208 (Hewlett) *224 (Randolph) *228 Hon. Robert Drummond (1728-1804) The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *229 Winifred Thompson The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *230 (Wells) *232 Felton Hervey (1711/12-1773) *233 John Hervey, 1st Earl of Bristol (1665-1750/51) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Hervey,_1st_Earl_of_Bristol *234 Elizabeth Felton (1676-1741) *240 Nicholas Nepean *241 Margaret Jones *242 Captain William Skinner *243 unknown *244 Robert Jenner *245 Ann Birt *246 Lt. Gen. Francis Lascelles *247 *248-255 unknown 9th Generation *256 (Grant) *284 Johannes van de Schyff (1714-?) *285 Magdalena Christina Adolphse van de Kaap (?-?) *286 Frederik Boomhouer (?-?) *286 Hermina Claasen van de Kaap (c1728-?) *384 (Maclean) *416 (Hewlett) *448 (Randolph) *456 William Drummond, 4th Viscount Strathallan (?-c1746) The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *457 Hon. Margaret Nairne Murray (1692-1773) The Blood Royal of Britain - Tudor Roll *458 William Thompson *460 (Wells) *466 (Hervey) *468 Sir Thomas Felton, 4th Baronet Felton of Playford (?-1708) *469 Lady Elizabeth Howard *480 Nicholas Nepean *482 Evan Jones *484 (Skinner) *488 {Jenner} *490 Peter Birt of Wenvoe Castle 10th Generation *512 (Grant) *568 Harmen Baren van de Schyff (?-?) of Rotterdam *569 Silillia Pretorius (1685-?) of South Africa *768 (Maclean) *832 (Hewlett) *896 (Randolph) *912 Sir John Drummond (?-1707) *913 Margaret Stewart *914 William Murray, 2nd Lord Nairne (1664-1726) *915 Margaret Nairne *916 (Thompson *920 (Wells) *938 James Howard, 3rd Earl of Suffolk (1606-1688) *939 Barbara Villiers (?-1681) *960 (Nepean) *964 (Jones) *968 (Skinner) *976 (Fust) *992 (Jenner) 11th Generation *1824 Sir James Drummond (?-1675) *1825 Anna Hay *1826 Sir William Stewart *1828 John Murray, 1st Marquess of Athole (1631-1703) *1829 Lady Amelia Ann Sophia Stanley (1633-1702) *1830 Sir Robert Nairne, 1st Lord Nairne (c1620-1683) *1831 Margaret Graham (?-c1704) *1876 Theophilus Howard, 2nd Earl of Suffolk (1584-1640) *1878 Edward Villiers (c1574-1626) *1879 Barbara St. John 12th Generation *3648 Sir James Drummond *3649 Catherine Hamilton *3650 George Hay *3651 Isabel Cheyne *3656 John Murray, 1st Earl of Atholl (c1610-1642) *3657 Jean Campbell *3658 Sir James Stanley, 7th Earl of Derby (1607-1651) *3659 Charlotte de la Trémoille (?-1663/64) *3662 Patrick Graham *3754 Thomas Howard, 1st Earl of Suffolk (1561-1626) *3755 Catherine Knyvet (1564-c1633) *3756 Sir George Villiers (1550-1606)]] of Brokesby *3757 Audrey Saunders (?-1588) *3758 Sir John St. John 13th Generation *7296 James Drummond, 1st Lord Maderty (1551-1623) *7297 Jane Chisholm *7298 Sir John Hamilton *7300 Andrew Hay, 8th Earl of Erroll (?-1585) *7301 Lady Agnes Sinclair *7302 Sir Patrick Cheyne of Essilmont *7312 William Murray, 2nd Earl of Tullibardine (c1572-c1627) *7313 Dorothea Stewart (?-1628) *7314 Sir Duncan Campbell, 1st Baronet Campbell of Glenorchy (c1550-1631) *7315 Elizabeth Sinclair (?-1654) *7316 Sir William Stanley, 6th Earl of Derby (?-1642) *7317 Lady Elizabeth de Vere (?-1626/27) *7318 Claude de la Trémoille, Duc de Thouars *7319 Charlotte von Nassau-Dillenburg *7508 Thomas Howard, 4th Duke of Norfolk (1536-1572) *7509 Margaret Audley (1540-1564) *7510 Sir Henry Knyvet of Charlton *7511 Elizabeth Stumpe 14th Generation *14592 David Drummond, 2nd Lord Drummond (c1516-1571) *14593 Lilias Ruthven *14594 Sir James Chisholm *14600 George Hay, 7th Earl of Erroll (?-1573/74) *14601 Margaret Robertson *14602 George Sinclair, 4th Earl of Caithness (?-1582) *14603 Elizabeth Graham *14624 Sir John Murray, 1st Earl of Tullibardine (c1550-1613) *14625 Catherine Drummond *14626 John Stewart, 5th Earl of Atholl (1563-1595) *14627 Lady Mary Ruthven *14628 Sir Colin Campbell of Glenorchy (?-1583) *14629 Catherine Ruthven *14630 Henry Sinclair, 5th Lord St. Clair (c1527-1601) *14631 Elizabeth Forbes (1545-1647) *14632 Sir Henry Stanley, 4th Earl of Derby (?-1593) *14633 Lady Margaret Clifford (?-1596) *14634 Edward de Vere, 17th Earl of Oxford (1550-1604) *14635 Anne Cecil (1556-1589) *14636 Louis de la Trémoille, Duc de Thouars (?-1577)]] *14637 Jeanne de Montmorency (?-1596)]] *14638 Willem I von Nassau-Dillenburg, Prince of Orange (1533-1584)]] *14639 Charlotte de Montpensier (c1546-1582)]] *15016 Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517-1547) *15017 Lady Frances de Vere (c1516-1577) *15018 Thomas Audley, 1st Baron Audley of Walden (c1488-1544) *15019 Elizabeth Grey 15th Generation *29184 Walter Drummond, Master of Drummond (?-1518) *29185 Lady Elizabeth Graham *29186 William Ruthven, 2nd Lord Ruthven (c1510-c1552) *29187 Janet Halyburton, Lady Dirletoun *29200 Thomas Hay (?-1513) *29201 Margaret Logie *29202 Alexander Robertson of Struan, 5th Chief of Clan Donnachiadh *29203 Isobel Stewart *29204 John Sinclair, 3rd Earl of Caithness (?-1529) *29205 Elizabeth Sutherland (?-1527) *29206 William Graham, 2nd Earl of Montrose *29207 Lady Janet Keith *29264 Edward Stanley, 3rd Earl of Derby (1509-1572) *29265 Lady Dorothy Howard *28266 Henry Clifford, 2nd Earl of Cumberland (1517-1570) *28267 Lady Eleanor Brandon (1520-1547) *28268 John de Vere, 16th Earl of Oxford (1516-1562) *28269 Margery Golding *28270 William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley (1520-1598) *28271 Mildred Cooke *30032 Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk (1473-1554) *30033 Lady Elizabeth Stafford (1494-1558) *30034 John de Vere, 15th Earl of Oxford (bef1490-1540) *30035 Elizabeth Trussell (1496-?) *30036 Geoffrey Audley *30038 Thomas Grey, 2nd Marquess of Dorset (1477-1530) *30039 Margaret Wotton 16th Generation *56528 Thomas Stanley, 2nd Earl of Derby (c1477-1521) *56529 Anne Hastings (c1485-c1550) *56530 Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk (1443-1524) *56531 Agnes Tilney (1478-1545) *56532 Henry Clifford, 1st Earl of Cumberland (c1493-1542) *56533 Margaret Percy (?-1540) *56534 Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk (c1484-1545) *56535 Mary Tudor (1496-1533) *56536 John de Vere, 15th Earl of Oxford (bef1490-1540) *56537 Elizabeth Trussell (1496-?) *56540 Richard Cecil (?-1552) *56541 Jane Heckington *56542 Sir Anthony Cooke (1504-1576) *60076 Thomas Grey, 1st Marquess of Dorset (1457-1501) *60077 Cecily Bonville, 7th Baroness Harington (c1460-1529) *60078 Sir Robert Wotton (c1463–1524) of Boughton Malherbe 17th Generation *113056 George Stanley, 9th Baron Strange of Knockyn (1460-1503) *113057 Joan L'Estrange *113058 Edward Hastings, 2nd Baron Hastings (1466-1506) *133059 Mary Hungerford, Baroness Hungerford, Botreaux and Moleyns (1467-1533) *113064 Henry Clifford, 10th Baron de Clifford (?-1524) *113065 Anne St. John *113066 Henry Algernon Percy, 5th Earl of Northumberland (1477-1527) *113067 Catherine Spencer (c1477-1542) *113070 Henry VII, King of England (1457-1509) *120152 Sir John Grey (c1432-1461) of Groby *120153 Elizabeth Woodville (c1437-1492) *120154 William Bonville, 6th Baron Harington (1442-1460) *120155 Katherine Neville (1442-c1503) 18th Generation *234112 Thomas Stanley, 1st Earl of Derby (1435-1504) *234113 Eleanor Neville (1447-1482) *234114 John L'Estrange *234115 Jacquetta Woodville *234116 William Hastings, 1st Baron Hastings (c1430-1483) *234117 Katherine Neville (1442-c1503) *240304 Sir Edward Grey, 6th Baron Ferrers of Groby (c1415–1457) *240305 Elizabeth Ferrers, Lady Ferrers of Groby (1419-1483) *240310 Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury (1400-1460) *240311 Alice Mantacute 19th Generation *468226 Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury (1400-1460) *468227 Alice Mantacute (?-1463) *468231 Jacquetta of Luxembourg *468234 Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury (1400-1460) *468235 Alice Mantacute (?-1463) *480620 Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) *480621 Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) 20th Generation References Contributors Will 18:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:Anglo-Scots Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Best British Actor Empire Award winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:César Award winners Category:English film actors Category:English film producers Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English television actors Category:People educated at Latymer Upper School Category:Resided in Chiswick Category:People from Hammersmith Category:Living people Category:Volpi Cup winners